1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug changer, and in particular to an electrical plug changer which adapts to different outlets.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are quite a few electrical plug changers on the market. Electrical plugs of the electrical plug changers are made in the US, Great Britain, Europe, China or Taiwan. Users can choose the appropriate electrical plug for insertion into an electrical outlet. Such electrical plug changers have a plurality of electrical plugs so that it is not necessary for users to buy different kinds of electrical plugs.
However, when the user would like to change one kind of electrical plug to another in the prior art, it is necessary for the user to protrude the desired kind of electrical plug within the electrical plug changer after he retracts the previous kind of electrical plug. The transition from one kind of electrical plug to another requires two separate steps. It is inconvenient for users to use the conventional electrical plug changer.
Thus, there is need to develop an electrical plug changer.